


Body Heat (and a busted tent)

by PushPin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, camping is awful, it's not too cringey don't be afraid, platonic male spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: A fill from Kinkmeme, OP asked for the Chocobros awkwardly huddling together for warmth.





	Body Heat (and a busted tent)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Inappropriate Erections is a real tag that I didn't have to invent myself? What I time to be alive.

There was always some kind of a catastrophe happening between the four of them at any given time. The severity varied, but rarely was it anything dangerous. 

It had been threatening to storm for several hours but nothing had yet materialized until the four of them were lying in the tent trying to sleep.

The first sign things might go wrong was the huge burst of wind that shook the tent and howled through the trees. Only a few moments later the water came down like a solid sheet and the tent collapsed immediately under the weight. Prompto squawked, something ripped, and Gladio hauled Noctis bodily out of the new hole in the tent before they suffocated in wet fabric.

What poured out of the sky was somewhere between rain and sleet, pelting painfully against any exposed skin and chilling them all to the bone within a few seconds. By the time they managed to get the tent taped up (thank the Gods for duct tape), reassembled, and somewhat upright everything was wet. Their clothes, the sleeping bags, shoes, everything.

They were all shivering, but it was too far to hope they could make it to the car in that weather in the dark.

“Get in here,” Gladio rumbled and held a hand out to Noctis from inside the tent. They were all down to sodden underwear, the least amount of clothing they were willing to strip down to while keeping their dignities intact.

Noctis reluctantly unwrapped an arm from where he was hugging himself and took Gladio’s, trying not to slip on the icy ground. It was definitely turning into freezing rain, and he couldn’t feel his extremities anymore.

Gladio didn’t even hesitate to pull the prince down and against his broad chest.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked, panicked at being crushed against the bodyguard’s naked and damp chest. He pushed but Gladio’s arms held fast.

“I’m afraid body heat is all we’ve got to rely on for the night,” Ignis sighed, shuffling into the tent with Prompto close behind him.

“What.” Prompto froze, halfway through taping the front of the tent shut.

Noctis kicked when Gladio pulled him down to lay next to each other. Ignis settled in behind the prince, sandwiching him between the adviser and shield. Noctis was shivering, but somehow wasn’t ready to admit he was cold enough for a bit of snuggling. The rain was still beating down on the tent, a constant threatening noise.

“Prompto get over here already,” Gladio groaned, adjusting an arm around the prince’s waist to try and cover him as much as possible. Ignis did the same, curling as close to Noctis’s back as he could to try and keep them both warm.

“You know, I th-think I’m okay over here,” Prompto breathed out, but they could all hear his teeth chattering.

“Don’t get shy on us now,” Gladio said. 

“It’s not worth risking frostbite over,” Ignis added.

“F-frostbite?” Prompto chimed. There was a long silence before he shuffled over, tucking himself behind Ignis with a small noise but keeping his hands tucked against his own chest.

“This sucks,” Noctis announced, feeling absolutely crushed between his two friends (though undeniably warmer). Never had he feared camping would end with this much skin-on-skin contact. Ignis grunted and twisted, disrupting Noctis’s thoughts on how they were all going to strike this particular incident from memory.

“Prompto for God’s sake take off those bloody bracelets, they’re like ice against my back,” Ignis hissed. Prompto was quiet.

“Can we all just shut up? I’d like to at least pretend we’re sleeping tonight,” Gladio suggested, eyes closed. They all shut up.

Not being able to fall asleep was a new sensation for Noctis, but the chill ensured sleep remained only just out of reach so he dozed instead. Gladio didn’t move except for the slow heaving of his oversized chest, and Ignis would flinch every once in a while when a stray drip from the barely repaired tent would land on them. Noctis wasn’t sure how much later it was when he realized he could still hear Prompto shivering.

“Prompto,” Noctis said, voice thick with sleep. He reached back over Ignis and poked his now warm fingers into the cold skin he found. Prompto yelped.

“Dude, what?”

“You’re shivering too loud.”

“Tch. Yeah I’ll try to keep it down,” Prompto said, voice thick with sarcasm.

“Just get in here already,” Noctis groaned, hand groping to try and grab an arm.

“Huh?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Ignis hissed, letting go of Noctis and reaching back to grab at Prompto too. Between the two of them they managed to drag Prompto into the middle, facing Noctis with his back up against Gladio’s front. He was still wearing the wet leather bracelets, but Noctis didn’t complain.

It quickly became apparent Prompto wouldn’t or couldn’t sit still, even after he finally quit shivering.

“Stop,” Noctis commanded quietly when their knees collided for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“I’ll stop when he quits pokin’ me,” Prompto whispered, but when they were all so close everyone heard. Ignis snorted but Noctis opened his eyes, a question written on his face. Gladio’s lips were a thin line.

“It’s not my fault you’re little like a girl,” Gladio mumbled, sounding like he was trying very hard not to make this weird. Prompto looked offended.

“Are you seriously popping wood right now,” Noctis deadpanned.

“It’s not very knightly,” Prompto added.

“We’re all adult men, these things happen,” Ignis said, sounding a little too amused.

“I order you to stop it,” Noctis said, pointing an accusing finger at Gladio who rolled his eyes. “Right now.”

“Switch sides with me,” Prompto suggested to Noctis. “He respects you, maybe it’ll kill it.”

“What? No. I could live my whole life not knowing what Gladio’s erection feels like.”

Ignis couldn’t quite hold back his laugh. Prompto didn’t bother to stifle his own laughter. Gladio was covering his face with one hand.

“Are you all finished now?” Gladio asked, sounding defeated.

“That depends, are you finished lover?” Prompto asked, quickly devolving into another fit of laughter. “I’m kidding, he’s totally soft now.”

“We’re never talking about tonight ever again, right?” Gladio said, too hopeful.

“Agreed,” Noctis immediately replied.

“Seconded,” Ignis cut in.

“So I shouldn’t take any pictures?” Someone hit Prompto in the shoulder, but he couldn’t be sure who it was.


End file.
